Cynthia Kazuryū
:"An innocent dolphin on the outside, a furious shark on the inside." :—Hibrid Cynthia Kazuryū (シンシア·数流, Shinshia Kazuryū), also known by the nickname of Succubus (サキュバス, Sakyubasu) by her own captain due to having a secret personality resembling that of a sexual woman, is a female Shinigami belonging to the Fifth Division as its lieutenant. Her former captain is Kaisei Ryūren, who has defected against the Soul Society. Appearance Cynthia seems to be a rather innocent young girl although her age and personality suggest otherwise. She has fair ad smooth complexion as a result of her fondness of indoor activities, or lack thereof, coupled with the extreme care of physical beauty that she typically stresses over other things. She has the stature similar to a young girl as well, being relatively short compared to the vast majority of other Shinigami and most of all her own captain, who is quite known for his height. She possesses an angular face, with delicate and gentle features namely her purple eyes, rounded and short nose, as well as her somewhat thick yet beautiful lips. While her features alone would make up an outstanding face of a beautiful girl, what makes Cynthia beautiful the most is her hair, which is blonde in color. It is both unique and beautiful, though at times regarded as strange to some, as it is extremely long enough for her to style it to her typical hairstyle, which is both a braided ponytail and a high ponytail, the lower part being the braided one whereas the upper part being the high one. The braided one typically ends with a butterfly-shaped hairclip alongside her lieutenant armband signifying her connections with the Fifth Division while the high ponytail is usually tied together using a clip which features green leaf-like appendages. While most would comment on how her hair is styled and kept together, her captain always commented on how long it would take for her to get ready in an emergency situation. Like the numerous other Shinigami, she wore the traditional and typical Shinigami uniform, although it has been modified due to reasons unknown by her, changing it to become somewhat open surrounding the chest area, allowing some portions of her cleavage to be seen most of the time. Personality Though her appearance gives off an aura of delicacy and beauty to those around her, she is a rather tricky person to figure out, and those who are close to her, such as her captain, would know the trap behind her delicacy. On top of her shell, she may be a gentle and nature-loving lady whose delicacy, as previously mentioned multiple times before, cannot be rivaled by any others' in her Division. She is fairly calm and quiet, usually only observing when talking in group and smiling to whoever asks her something or looks at her. In an actual private chat from person to person, Cynthia mainly stays calm and quiet until the end of the other person's talking, and answers with a faint, almost nothing-to-hear voice, often resulting in others asking back what Cynthia just said, and she would say again with louder voice, but still, faint voice that even in the silence a person cannot hear perfectly. Cynthia is also kind and warm-hearted, willing to help anyone that is in need of her aid in their current situation. However, under her shell which is usually shown to those who are close to her, her captain for example, one may know her as a devil. She is rather devious, tomboy-ish, seductive, and all the personality belonging to a Succubus. Though she is not that bad, not as an actual Succubus, she is still bad in terms of treating her Division. She rules her Division, as her captain's second in command of course, with an iron fist and once again known for her deviousness in which can be seen even by those who are not too close to her with such simple instructions while in battle such as commanding non-seated Shinigami who are not entirely "members" of her Division into suicide missions regardless of their gender. In spite of this, she actually thought of the suicide missions before ordering the members into such missions, and with such forceful actions, new members would simply have no choice other than to obey her. Her mind pacing and racing through the suicide missions she planned for the members would be nothing but missions that would scare the members, not actual suicide missions. This method, while used in its fullest extent, would inevitably gain the fear of the new members into doing Cynthia's bidding later on, though the bidding are nothing too hard compared to their Shinigami training, usually ranging from massaging her own feet, or simply take care of other errands she had to do but is ultimately too lazy to do so. Not few, and of course, not many members belonging in the same Division under her command are able to resist her, other than her captain and the sixth seat. Many tried to force her out of the Division, but they soon ended up having nightmares of Cynthia flying around with devil-like dreams and killing them up as her captain always stood up for her. Aside from her tough commands and strictly specified rules of simply being inside the Division, she is also alluring, an alluring female too good for her rather simple appearance. Whenever she spots a particularly attractive man, regardless of his rank, meaning even if he is another lieutenant, a captain to worsen the situation, she would never hesitate to get closer to him, no matter what the costs, even if the costs put her life in an outright danger. It is not a characteristic of her own, but rather a simple characteristic she gained from her friends ever since she was a simple human. To her, it is as simple as "approaching" anyone sexually. Despite the bad sides that may even get her discharged of her position as the lieutenant under the command of her captain, this nature of hers may simply be an advantageous characteristic of hers whenever it comes to dealing with enemies who, in terms of general powers, stronger than Cynthia herself. She can fool her enemies with ease without the men ever knowing that she was only seductive to lower their guard before having a discreet strike that would inevitably end their lives. In battles, she shows another nature of her complex personality. Her love for fighting is unparalleled and unmatched by anyone with the exception of her own captain. Her instant demeanor changed quite subtle, though it holds off a significant meaning that would end the lives of her enemies in matter of minutes, if not seconds, given that her enemies are weaker than her and her love for fighting is at its fullest extent by the time she is confronted. Only her captain is able to see the instant changes from her demeanor, ranging from unusual expressions seen on her features, often twitching her left eye or hanging her mouth open, which can go far different and straying away from her usual delicate features, to the fact that her purple eyes turn darker in shade of purple. Sticking to her original ideals, the word "bonding" means no literal and actual meaning to her as of to get closer to her preys before devouring them with such inevitable, brutal, most encompassing and abyssal way possible in manners of making them feel pain unlike any other. But Cynthia is still Cynthia. She rarely expresses the devils inside of her unless needed or wanted to, and is still the symbol of the hard-working, all-talented, delicate yet fierce Fifth Division. History Powers & Abilities General Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being the lieutenant of a Division, Cynthia boasts a specific amount of reiryoku meeting the basic requirements that allow her into becoming a lieutenant. In fact, the amount she has currently is even higher than an average lieutenant, though it is still far bellow from a captain's reiryoku. It gives off a such predictable aura: delicacy. The sensation of delicacy and frailness bathes the entire battlefield whenever she enters it, and with it, most enemies would be instantly caught off-guard. Interestingly, the significance it holds into many officers belonging to the Fifth Division are very constant and never-changing; it is used as a sign by the officers as her presence dwell around the Division, and as such, if the sensation disappeared, it holds the meaning that Cynthia is not around. However, lately, Cynthia learned how to relatively hide her presence from the sense of others; properly shielding her reiatsu, which others may find as terrifying, as those who do not know her would be in for a surprise as to such young child possess great amount of reiryoku. When exerted, her reiatsu glows distinctively in ice blue color; a tower of ice-like material which envelops her body completely. Expert Swordsman: Cynthia's swordsmanship skills are one of the most feared swordsmanship among the Fifth Division, noticeably the third most feared swordsman. Her level of swordplay is unparalleled and is atypical, utilizing battle styles of her own unique development. She wields her Zanpakutō, claimed to be a part of her "style", on a reverse grip, in most cases trying to achieve greater arc of slashes as well as wider options where her Zanpakutō can struck, shown multiple times to be able to annihilate quite a number of Hollows within a single, seemingly effortless slash. Her slashes are also quite rapid, consecutive, giving her enemies a short period of time to recover from each attack, but are rather repetitive, allowing her enemies to predict as to where she would strike next with ease. Whip Expertise: Her main line of offensive capabilities lie in the quick and dangerous movements while wielding a whip as her main weapon. Way past before she became a Shinigami, she is more trained in the arts of swordsmanship and likes it more than mastery over whips or any other type of weapons. However, this was soon changed when the specific requirements of her Zanpakutō forces her to utilize her skills in wielding whips in order to wield her Zanpakutō without showing any errors. At first, she hated the way her Zanpakutō works, but as time progresses, she likes her Zanpakutō more and more, until the point she is willing to train upon how the weapon works. In result of her series of training and hard work, it has become one of her most beneficial effects that allow her to overcome many enemies at once whereas Cynthia herself only focuses on one enemy. The distancing length of her Zanpakutō gives her full control of her vicinity, allowing her to not do what most Shinigami officers must do whenever they are surrounded: look back for enemies. With a single struck and a quick movement, the entirety of her Zanpakutō moves in accordance to the resonance, moving toward whatever or whoever she wills it to. She is also quite agile in wielding it, demonstrated, in most cases, whenever she spins around with her released Zanpakutō to shield herself from incoming assaults. Hakuda Practitioner: Decent Kidō Practitioner: Shunpo Expert: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Agility: Zanpakutō Honryū (奔流, Violent Rushing Stream):''' :Shikai Special Ability:' The true ability of Honryū's Shikai lies in its powers to convert Cynthia's reiryoku and reiatsu or the reishi around it into techniques of its own, confirming its status as a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, and unlike most Kidō-typed Zanpakutō, this particular one's techniques are based off Cynthia's speed, making it an even more interesting Zanpakutō. :*'Yokonami''' (横波, Side Wave):' She can conduct strikes of her own condensed reiryoku. By smacking the ground under her with such strong force belonging to her released Zanpakutō, these condensed forms of her reiryoku, taking the typical form of rounded, ice-blue balls of ice-like materials, appear out of thin air and surround her instantly. These condensed reiryoku are used by Cynthia to form new outer lines of both her offensive and defensive, as their forms serve as the perfect shape to do both offense and defense. In offense, these reiryoku would simply circle around Cynthia and eventually target the enemies of Cynthia before firing themselves onto the enemy with speed unmatched by any other, giving the enemy such small chance of avoiding the attack, before exploding into reiatsu-based explosions. In defensive, these reiryoku would simply circle around Cynthia before disappearing in short periods of time. Their position and movements to circle around Cynthia give enemies who are trying to attack her a hard time as each form would block the incoming attacks, but if one is to strike one form of the condensed reiryoku, that form will disappear without doing the explosion like in the offensive mode. :*'Shōgekiha (衝撃波, Shock Wave):' Through the movements of her body and her whip, Cynthia can shoot forth a single yet devastating wave of highly compressed reiryoku of hers. Taking the form of a water-like wave with blue color in general, this wave of energy obliterates almost anything that comes into contact within its surface, leaving nothing but concrete objects or energy that is composed of greater reiryoku than this wave. As Honryū's most basic ability suggests, the most basic power and strength behind this technique lies in the movements of Cynthia before utilizing the technique; vast movements while utilizing it typically results in the wave capable of bursting through even the solidest of objects, her reiryoku continuously expanding the range of the wave anywhere possible. Whereas limited movements typically results in the wave having such weakened attack power, not even capable of tearing a crumpled object apart. There is also one, noticeable detail whenever Cynthia fires this wave; it is the bashing sound of a shark, which is capable of shocking anyone. :*'Onpa (音波, Sound Wave):' By stretching through the length of her whip to its fullest extent, Cynthia is once again capable of converting her exerted reiatsu into a circular wave that surrounds her, and eventually expand through the battlefield with such ripping grands of speed. This is done by a simple key that is to stretch the whip, as aforementioned before, and in order for this technique to activate, her reiatsu must bathe her during the initializing of this technique. Through these simple requirements, Honryū converts the reiatsu into a circular, blue wave composed of the entirety of her exerted reiatsu, which descends and enlarges to the edges of the battlefield. This wave has vast and encompassing speed, leaving her enemies such short time to evade despite the warnings given earlier. Once the wave makes a physical contact with any solid object, the objects would be pushed away with such tremendous force, ignoring the actual weight or mass of those objects. Even if a city was hit by this wave, the city would be pushed farther from each other. Like the previous technique, this simple technique makes one noticeable noise; it is the sound of a dolphin's cry, echoing throughout the battlefield. :*'Tanpa (短波, Short Wave):' As Cynthia whips around Honryū through the air, on certain occasions the entire whip of Honryū will straighten itself before generating an even larger and more electrical current-like energies swooping around. At this point, Cynthia is able to exert a degree of her reiatsu in order to shoot forth a single beam of blue hue composed mainly of her exerted reiatsu. Sticking to the main attribute of Honryū, the more Cynthia moves before utilizing this technique along with the more reiatsu she exerts, the more damage this technique would deal to her enemies. This technique is capable of shooting through solid objects, though Cynthia mainly uses this technique as an opening attack in order to surprise her enemies before utilizing an even greater technique. Whenever she utilizes this technique, the soft sound of a walrus can be heard as the beam proceeds. :*'Suimen (水面, Surface of Water):' This technique is by far the foremost among all other techniques and Cynthia is likely to use this technique more often than the rest. This technique, in its simplest description, folds the reality around Cynthia using Honryū's very own powers, converting it into a realm in which Cynthia is able to do anything. By whipping Honryū around, it exerts a certain amount of Cynthia's reiryoku forcefully while emanating the gentle sound belonging to that of a whale. In result, the ground around Cynthia dissipates slowly into something which appears to be a concrete, distinct ground of pure frozen water-like material. This zone would continue to grow until it catches Cynthia's enemies on top of it. Once Cynthia's enemies are on the zone, the zone will stop growing and Honryū instantly exerts forth Cynthia's compressed reiatsu in order to fold the reishi around them all, making a rounded ball of pure water-like reiatsu, which Cynthia usually refers to as the "'Arch Zone" (アーチ·ゾーン, Āchi Zōn). In this realm, Cynthia is able to draw power from the solid walls due to the fact that they are her own reiatsu compressed into the form of these walls, and more importantly, Cynthia is unable to be damaged. Even without drawing power from the walls, Cynthia cannot be damaged; every slash, every punch, every hit, they would simply be blocked and winded away from her very own figure. Though Cynthia is invincible in this form, those who are used to fight like this would easily notice that the main power of this realm are the walls surrounding them. With enough force given to the attacks, these walls can be destroyed, allowing them to revert back into reality, though the main problem is that these walls are not that easy to destroy. Other than that, provided enough time, this very own realm would dissipate on its own. If Cynthia draws too much power from the walls, the walls would easily crumble, or if CYnthia's reiryoku is too weak to support the reiatsu around her, the walls would also easily crumble. Due to this, the technique is not yet perfected. Statistics Behind the Scenes *The picture in the Infobox was drawn by User:Nixie the Bloody Pixie, all credits belong to her. Quotes *(To Alvin Ryūren) "Vin! You can't just order me around to do stuff like that!" Category:Female